


heat of the moment

by quiettoxic (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7161617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quiettoxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-time fluke turns out not to be as one-time as Hong Kong thought. He doesn't mind at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	heat of the moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very serious ship that I ship very seriously.
> 
> Ok no the _story_ is that I ship Seychelles with both Hong Kong and Australia and then I thought, why not both? The more the merrier, right?

It was a fluke.

At least, that’s what Hong Kong thought at the time. A crazy, random happenstance in a hotel room in London that was never to be repeated – not because he didn’t want to, merely because it was unlikely, fairly impossible.

Now, he’s not sure about that second part.

Australia has been flirting with him, all through the meeting, the last of a three-day conference, first standing close to his side and talking to China over his head while he _casually_ rested his (nicely muscled) forearm on Hong Kong’s shoulder, now winking at him whenever he catches his eye over the table, and New Zealand is grinning knowingly, which is _embarrassing_ , especially when they make a suggestive gesture and Australia only raises an eyebrow in Hong Kong’s direction.

He doesn’t mind, per se (he hadn’t minded in London, and he still thinks Australia is really attractive and wouldn’t mind a repeat) but it’s strange. It had, after all, been Seychelles who had initiated the thing in London, and Hong Kong had had the impression that Australia was really just going along with it for her sake. He’d enjoyed it, sure, but…

He was wrong, apparently, because after the meeting, Australia sidles up to him with a broad grin fixed on his face and slings a heavy arm around him while he waves at New Zealand.

“So, Hong Kong,” he starts as he steers them out of the stuffy building out into the less oppressing heat outside, “are you going home today, or have you got a hotel booked?”

Hong Kong looks up at him, answers, “I have a hotel.”

“Stuffy, in the middle of the city, yeah? I’ve got an offer for you.” He starts walking backwards, which seems really dangerous to Hong Kong, but he swerves around obstacles as if he has eyes in the back of his head. He’s tugging at his tie.

“What is the offer?”

“Stay with me. I’ve got enough room in my house, and, well.” Another blinding grin. “Seychelles is staying over as well. She’d like to see you, yeah?”

She had not been part of the conference, so that means she’s staying with Australia (whom Hong Kong isn’t entirely sure how long she’s been dating, exactly; the rumours started years ago, but you never know how things like that get started) on a social call. He’s not sure how he feels about intruding on that.

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Yeah, mate, she’d be—”

“No, I mean, like, with _you_. Is it okay with you?”

The tall nation smiles, softer this time. He stops walking, deftly tugs his tie off and opens the top buttons of his shirt before answering, “It was my idea, actually. But of course you don’t have to. No pressure.”

He is _really_ attractive. It’s unfair, because how can Hong Kong possibly say no to him now? (Not that he wanted to.)

“Okay. I’d like to.” He smiles up at Australia. “I will have to get my things from the hotel, so, like, I don’t know if you are willing to wait, or—”

“Ace!” he says. “I’ll go with you, and we’ll drive to my house, yeah?”

Hong Kong looks away, hoping he isn’t blushing. Australia claps a hand on his shoulder, crumpled tie and all, then turns so they’re next to each other once more. They walk to Hong Kong’s hotel, where he quickly takes a shower and changes out of his suit into a light blue t-shirt and jeans, and from there to Australia’s car, parked safely inside, out of the heat. It’s nearing three in the afternoon when they drive out of the city, but Australia assures Hong Kong it’s not far to his house. Hong Kong still fears how long they’re going to have to drive, because he knows how China measures distance (he thinks five hours away is just around the corner) and suspects Australia is just as bad.

He’s good company, though, laughing and singing along (quite nicely, too) to the radio, and he listens when Hong Kong tells him about something he did with Iceland the other day and tells him wildly exaggerated (or so Hong Kong hopes) stories about wrestling crocodiles and such in return.

It takes just under two hours to get to Australia’s house, in the end, which is not so bad.

The house itself looks like a farm, and Australia says it used to be, but he hasn’t got much time for farming, so he sold the land to the neighbours and just owns the house now.

“Well, of course I have a yard, but that shouldn’t need saying. Can’t very well have barbecues inside, can I?” he asks as he climbs out of the SUV and cracks his back.

“I guess not, no,” Hong Kong answers. He slings his bag over his shoulder and follows his host inside, where he dumps the bag in the hallway, then back outside through the back door.

“Sey!” Australia calls, and, right, he had almost forgotten Seychelles would be here. He feels his stomach clench a little, but he smiles when the nation in question appears from somewhere in the garden, waving a straw hat happily.

“Hey, good to see you. And Hong Kong, nice to see you too!” She puts her hands on his shoulders and presses a kiss to both his cheeks. They’re almost the same height; he barely has two centimetres on her, and Australia towers over both of them. Seychelles reaches up to kiss the man in question on the lips. They look at each other for a few seconds, something unspoken passing between them, and then Australia pulls back and grins at Hong Kong.

“Hope you don’t mind I’ll leave you two for a bit. I’ve gotta take a shower.” He’s long since gotten rid of his dress shirt, leaving him in a white tank top that does wonders for his complexion, but he looks heated all the same.

“We’ll be fine, right?” Seychelles asks.

“Yeah, totally,” Hong Kong says, and then Australia disappears inside and he’s left alone with her. He stares at her hat.

“Are you hot?” she asks. “I know I’m hot, and I’m literally a tropical island.”

He smiles a little at that. People always manage to forget that his territory is pretty warm, too. (Iceland blames it on his personality, which he thinks is rude, not to mention hypocritical.)

“It’s pretty hot, yeah.” He finally meets her eye. “Is there any shade around here?”

There is, and they sit in it, silent for a while as they sip at drinks and watch the air shimmer over the fields surrounding them. There’s some other houses, far in the distance, but it’s quiet. It never gets this quiet in his house, Hong Kong thinks. He likes it, for a short period of time.

“Anything interesting happen at the meeting?” Seychelles asks after a while. She has her legs stretched out in front of her, toes almost touching his calves.

“Hm,” he answers. “Same old. Although China got into a fight with Australia’s boss, so, like, that was entertaining, at least.”

She laughs, a high, warm sound.

“And you? Have you been here?”

She wriggles her toes. “Yeah. I’ve been here for two days now. I’m officially on leave, so if nothing dire happens, I’ll be staying for a few weeks.”

“That is nice,” Hong Kong says, and she laughs again, nodding. Her toes touch his leg now, briefly, but then she’s sitting up, leaning over to him and asking,

“Hey, can I ask you, are you seeing anyone, at the moment? Just curious. You don’t have to answer.”

“No, no.” He knows there’s rumours flying about him and Iceland, but they’re really just friends and both think it’s funny (sometimes they play it up, just for laughs). It’s probably why she’s asking, though – Hong Kong doesn’t remember when, but he knows she dated Iceland for a while.

“Oh,” she says, and she sounds strangely relieved. “Well, do you know any other rumours? I’m pretty isolated and Australia doesn’t like gossiping so much, so not everything gets to me, you know!”

He tucks his hair behind his ear, thinking, and then he grins and gleefully launches into a description of what South Korea has been up to. Seychelles listens intently (he’s kind of afraid of what she’ll be doing with this information) until she spots something behind him and waves. Hong Kong thinks Australia must be back from his shower and tries to turn in his chair to look, but a large hand lands on his head and tugs his hair free from behind his ear. He splutters, and Australia laughs, walking around him.

“Looks much better like that, mate.”

Hong Kong opens his mouth to reply, but Seychelles forestalls him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. Do you want a hat? It gets awfully warm with— Your hair is even darker than mine, it must be scorching.”

“I’m fine,” Hong Kong tries to protest, but a white linen hat with a large brim is being pushed into his hand, and, well, his hair does get very hot, so he puts it on obligingly. Australia smiles at him in a nearly conspiratorial way. He’s wearing a red tank top now.

Hong Kong feels a little jealous of Seychelles when she gets to put her hands on his shoulders and drag him down for a kiss, so he looks away. He also feels jealous of Australia for getting to kiss her. Which is, honestly, the last thing he needs.

They’re both completely relaxed with him here, as if they don’t remember the thing in London (or as if the thing in London wasn’t as much of a thing for them as it was for him, and he feels slightly out of sorts when he thinks that). Australia flops down on another chair, but his legs wiggle as if he wants nothing more than to get back up and do something.

Hong Kong fears an awkward silence, but then the nation asks,

“So is anyone hungry? I’m bloody starving, you know.”

Seychelles laughs. “You just wanna barbecue something, Oz.”

He throws her a mock frown. “I can’t very well be the personification of Australia and not love barbecuing, nah?” He looks to Hong Kong for confirmation, so he nods. Suddenly, Australia looks thoughtful.

“There’s really no easy way to shorten your name, is there? Do people call you Hong?”

“Sometimes,” Hong Kong replies, “and then I usually do not talk to them for a while.” _Hong_ , honestly.

“Maybe HK?” Seychelles offers.

“That’s the same amount of syllables! No use in having a nickname that’s just as long as your actual name, not to mention harder to pronounce,” Australia replies. He runs a hand through his dark hair. “I guess we’ll just stick with Hong Kong, then. Unless your human name—”

“Also two syllables,” Hong Kong interrupts, amused. A disappointed pout passes over Australia’s face, but it’s gone in a second.

“Anyway, food!” He jumps up from his chair, and Seychelles shoots an amused grin Hong Kong’s way.

“Can I help with anything?” he asks, because he was taught to be polite.

“Yeah, if you want to, you and Sey could do the table and things. She’ll know where everything is.” He walks away, seemingly distracted already.

Seychelles gets up as well and gestures for Hong Kong to follow her. They set the garden table for three while Australia gleefully pokes at the barbecue.

“He’s a little strange about that thing,” Seychelles tells him when they’re in the kitchen, slicing vegetables. “Sometimes I think he might leave me for it.”

Hong Kong laughs. His shoulder brushes with Seychelles’ as they work (she’s left-handed, he notes absentmindedly) and he relaxes more and more. This is nice. He’s not sure what their intentions were with inviting him here, but he finds that he doesn’t really mind.

They eat just that bit too much, and Australia’s hand brushes over Hong Kong’s shoulders every time he passes by and Seychelles touches their feet together under the table, but he still doesn’t mind.

It’s well past ten when they decide they are done. Australia has taken his top off somewhere along the way and Seychelles is leaning against his side with her feet now up in Hong Kong’s lap. He doesn’t realise he’s holding her ankles until she giggles and shuffles her foot.

“No, it’s alright,” she says when he makes to pull away. “I’m a little ticklish, but I can—” She cuts herself off laughing when Australia pushes his long fingers under her shirt and tickles her sides, just above the denim shorts she is wearing. Hong Kong can’t quite look away when he pushes his nose against her neck.

She shrieks suddenly and throws her drink over herself.

“Oz! Look what you’ve done,” She lifts her wet shirt away from her body, and Australia snickers into her skin. His fingers have stilled. (Hong Kong is transfixed on them, the difference between their skin tones very obvious in the glow of the setting sun.)

“I’m going to go clean this up.” She tries to stand up, swinging her legs over the edge of the bench, but he pulls her back and kisses her neck. Have they forgotten Hong Kong is here? But, no, Australia looks up at him, eyes sharp and bright, as he presses his lips to her skin. Hong Kong swallows, but doesn’t seem to be able to look away. Seychelles tugs at Australia’s hands, and he lets go.

“I’ll be back in ten minutes,” she says. “Gotta make sure there won’t be an ant colony in my bed come morning.” She goes inside, and after a minute, Australia turns the same look on Hong Kong again. It’s— It’s seductive, is what it is. Lustful, even. Hong Kong represses the urge to shiver despite the lingering heat.

“You remember, don’t you?” Australia asks, then, and Hong Kong knows he’s probably talking about London (thinking about London does not help settle the creeping sexual tension) but he feigns incomprehension.

“London,” Australia says. “May, this year. You rem—”

“I wasn’t going to forget anytime soon,” Hong Kong mumbles. His heart is beating in his throat. He wishes he hadn’t gotten rid of that hat so he could hide underneath the brim.

“Well, me neither, mate.” He slides over until he’s right next to him. “And Sey also remembers. Very vividly. She talks about it sometimes, you know.”

Hong Kong steels himself before looking up at him, but he still almost makes a very embarrassing noise. Australia’s eyes are heated on him. He swallows hard.

“Do you ever think about it?” Australia asks.

“I, yes, I,” Hong Kong stutters, and then he does make that embarrassing noise when those eyes flick to his crotch, where something is definitely happening. A hand lands on his upper thigh (all he can think of is how his hands were just on Seychelles’ skin, which only makes everything worse) and squeezes the slightest bit. He looks away.

“Is this okay?” Australia asks. “We – Sey and I – we’d like to, well, we think it’d be bloody brilliant if you’d wanna try it again, but I don’t want to pressure you into—”

“Yes,” Hong Kong breathes, then immediately ducks his head when he realises that had been out loud.

“Yes?” Australia asks.

Well, no sense in denying it now. “Yes, if you and Seychelles—”

He’s cut off by Australia’s lips on his, incredibly warm and tasting of apple juice. They’re gone before he can react.

“Sorry, I. That wasn’t part of the plan.” Australia looks sheepish.

There hadn’t been any kissing in London.

“I don’t mind,” Hong Kong says, looking up at him.

Australia opens his mouth, but he doesn’t say anything for a few long moments. Then he smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners.

“Great.” He doesn’t kiss him again, though. Instead, he sits back a little, removing his hand from Hong Kong’s leg. (Hong Kong finds it hard to decide how he feels about this development, but many things are hard, innuendo fully intended.) With slow motions, he opens the buttons and the zipper on his shorts, and it occurs to Hong Kong that he’s giving him time to change his mind and stop it. He doesn’t want to stop it, so he begins to fumble with his own trousers. Australia grins.

Hong Kong’s hands shake a little, but he resolutely follows Australia’s example; pushes his trousers down to his mid-thighs and pulls his cock out of his underwear. He’s half-hard, which would be embarrassing if Australia wasn’t in the same state.

“You’re absolutely sure?” Australia asks, licking his lips, eyes flicking from Hong Kong’s face to his cock.

“Totally,” Hong Kong replies. He’s proud that his voice sounds steady despite the nerves and the arousal coursing through his body like wildfire. He is not as much of a prude as people often think (he _is_ kind of English, in the end) but this is overwhelming. (Australia is also kind of English, and so is Seychelles, but, honestly, if he was going to mark all the people who are kind of English as off-limits, he would be forced to go out with Iceland after all, and even that would be debatable.)

“Let’s give Sey a nice surprise when she comes back then, yeah?” He winks and takes his cock in hand, starting to tug gently. Hong Kong watches him for a moment, completely transfixed with his own fingers motionless around his cock, but then Australia lets out a low sigh and he is spurred into action. He’s acutely aware of Australia’s body, heat and movement pressed against his side, looking like he is positively glowing in the low light. (Seychelles is a lucky girl, he thinks. Then; and I am a lucky guy right now.)

A thrill of pleasure shoots through his body when Australia moans softly as he watches him, and when he thinks of how Seychelles could come back any minute now, he very nearly comes on the spot. He manages to hold it off, clenching his teeth and screwing his eyes shut.

“You alright?” Australia breathes, very close to his ear.

“Yes.”

“Ace. Open your eyes. Sey’s coming back.”

Oh, god. His hand stills around his (now fully erect) cock, and Australia breathes in his ear to keep going. He whimpers, but opens his eyes and moves his hand shallowly.

Seychelles ambles into view, now in a blue dress, and nearly walks into the table when she sees them. Hong Kong can’t help but panic for a split second when she doesn’t react (what if this was all a bad joke and Australia is going to laugh at him and), but then her lips part in something between surprise and joy, dark eyes flicking between them. She mutters something in French and takes a step closer.

“This is very,” she says, and then, “I didn’t think you would— Hong Kong, are you—”

“I have never been this okay with, like, anything,” he says (more like whispers, because he is using all his concentration to _not come_ ) and she bites her lip. Her hair is damp at the ends, curls tumbling over her shoulders and leaving wet spots on her dress.

“C’mon, Sey,” Australia mumbles. “Don’t leave us hanging.”

She bites her lip again. Hong Kong wants to kiss her, but he can only watch as she slowly rucks her dress up over her thighs, puts a leg on the bench, and rubs the middle finger of her left hand over herself. She’s not wearing underwear – they _planned_ this, Hong Kong realises, and he's glad he has his arousal under control a little by now.

Australia reaches out to put his free hand on her thigh while he hooks a leg around Hong Kong’s. They move like that for a long moment, slow, testing the waters.

A breeze rushes through Hong Kong’s hair, and Seychelles shivers.

“Okay,” Australia says. “I think that was our cue to move this inside, yeah?”

Seychelles hums in response. She puts her leg back on the ground. Her dress falls over Australia’s hand, and Hong Kong has a pretty good idea of what happens when she gasps and takes a step back. Australia laughs.

“Are you coming, Hong Kong?” Seychelles asks. She’s holding out a hand to him.

Hong Kong nods and takes it. When he’s standing, Australia kneels next to him and carefully pulls his trousers over his knees and to the ground, dragging a warm hand over Hong Kong’s leg. Seychelles smiles down at him, and then she hauls Hong Kong to the house.

They stumble through the door and up the stairs, and Seychelles trips over something but manages to stay upright thanks to the hand she’s still holding and she just laughs and then they’re in a bedroom with a large bed with messy sheets and Australia is shutting the door with a very final click. Hong Kong breathes out.

Seychelles lets his hand go. Her eyes rake over his body, and he can’t quite suppress a shiver of nervous arousal. Australia puts his hands on his shoulders; he leans back into the touch.

“Is there anything you don’t wanna do?” Seychelles asks. “Apart from, you know, hardcore stuff, because we’re really not into that, and anyway, I don’t think this is the time for that.”

Hong Kong mumbles something incomprehensible in response – he’s not even sure what he wanted to say himself.

“What?” Australia asks. His voice sounds amused.

“Nothing specific,” Hong Kong manages to say this time. He takes a few deep breaths.

Australia’s thumbs rub small circles into the skin of his neck, and Seychelles smiles, then takes a step forward and kisses Hong Kong. He backs into Australia. Her lips are soft.

“Oh my god,” she says as she pulls away suddenly, hand flying to her mouth. “I’m sorry, we had agreed that we wouldn’t—”

“I think maybe we should forget about that,” Australia rumbles, and then when she shoots him an inquiring look, “I did the same thing. And I don’t really mind, you know.”

“Me neither,” Hong Kong puts in. “You aren’t giving me, like, the wrong idea, or anything.”

“Oh,” Seychelles breathes. And then, “Ah. Very well.” She kisses Hong Kong again, deeper this time, her tongue sliding between his lips and hooking behind his teeth. Australia’s hands slide over his shirt, then underneath it, dancing over the skin of his stomach. Hong Kong is unsure where to put his own hands, so they just hover awkwardly until Seychelles grabs one and puts it on her hip. Her skin is warm through the dress.

When she pulls away, Australia bends over his shoulder in a strange angle to capture his lips as well. Hong Kong winds an arm around his neck and moans softly when their tongues slide together. Seychelles strokes her fingertips over the side of his neck, down his chest and lightly over his erection, then she slides his underwear down to his ankles. Hong Kong turns his head out of the kiss to look at her.

“Okay?” she asks, and he nods.

“Get this off,” Australia whispers in his ear, pushing his shirt ever further up. He obediently lifts his arms, and the tall nation tugs it over his head. He smoothes his hair down, and his fingers trail down his neck even as he leans over Hong Kong’s shoulder to kiss Seychelles.

Hong Kong has seen them kiss before; they’re both quite tactile people, not afraid to show their affection in public, so he’s seen sweet goodbye kisses and victory kisses and showy ‘we’re-just-doing-this-to-piss-England-off’ kisses, but this is unlike any of those. This is a private, sexual sort of kiss, but instead of feeling like an intruder (sandwiched between them as he is), he just feels incredibly honoured that they trust him enough to be so open in front of him. (They weren’t quite like this in London, he thinks. They must have talked about it, about what they were willing to share with him.)

When they part, Australia rests his forehead on Hong Kong's shoulder, and Seychelles licks her lips and wraps her small fingers around his cock, looking him in the eye. He sighs, and she smiles, tugging at him very gently – she’s not trying to make him come, just... Participating. His hand is on her hip again. Australia kisses his neck and puts his own, much larger, hand overtop it, moving them to the edge of her dress. Hong Kong has to consciously stop his eyes from closing.

He watches, instead, as his and Australia’s hands slide over Seychelles’ skin, underneath her dress (and Australia’s cock pokes against his back as he leans over him, which is more arousing than it has any right to be) and up over her thigh. She moans softly, and Hong Kong can’t help but echo the sound. He feels Australia smile.

“You should,” he starts to say to Seychelles, and she grins, removes her fingers from his cock, and yanks her dress over her head. She’s naked, then, and she leans forward to kiss Hong Kong again, pushing her breasts against him. Hong Kong feels more secure now that he’s not the only one without clothes anymore, so he pushes back against her mouth resolutely.

“Very good,” Australia whispers. “That’s beautiful, yeah.” He pushes Hong Kong’s hand more to the middle of her thighs, then up between her legs, and she gasps, pulling away.

“Yes,” she breathes, eyes darting between the two of them, so Australia pushes their fingers down, and Hong Kong moves them in small circles.

“Mh, wait,” she says. “Stop.”

Australia pulls his hand back abruptly. Hong Kong is a little slower to react, but then he stops as well.

“Sorry, no, I.” She laughs. “Don’t worry. I just thought that maybe it’s time to lie down. We didn’t come here to stand up, right? I mean...”

“Of course,” Australia says, and Hong Kong nods vaguely. Seychelles walks backwards until her knees hit the bed, then falls back on the mattress and crawls up until she’s spread out on top of it, having kicked the sheets away.

“Oh, I like this view,” she observes, putting her left hand between her legs again, stroking herself in slow circles.

“Yeah?” Australia asks. He pushes himself against Hong Kong, who moans. “Can’t say we have it bad either, right, mate?”

(Hong Kong cannot quite believe Australia is calling him _mate_ , but he’s not going to question it.)

“Yes,” he mumbles (he’s not sure that was the right answer, but he agrees with Australia; Seychelles is beautiful), then turns around to finally kiss Australia properly. The nation seems surprised at first, but then he lets himself be dragged down, hands winding around Hong Kong’s waist. He kisses different from Seychelles, but maybe that isn’t surprising. It’s rougher – messier, even – but Hong Kong likes it.

When they pull apart, panting, Australia mumbles, “We ought to join her, nah?”

Hong Kong nods, but then he glances down and realises the other man is still wearing his boxers, so he shakes his head, and, before Australia can ask what’s wrong, sinks to his knees and hooks his fingers in the waistband. He looks up.

“Oh, go ahead,” Australia says. He sounds surprised. (Hong Kong is surprised, himself.)

So Hong Kong drags his underwear down, and he can’t help it if he moans when Australia buries a hand in his hair.

“Are you gonna,” Australia starts to ask. He falls silent. His fingers rub into Hong Kong’s scalp.

“I want to, if you’re okay with it,” Hong Kong replies, and he doesn’t mean only Australia.

“Yes,” Australia breathes, and Seychelles murmurs something behind him, so Hong Kong wraps a hand around Australia’s cock, holding him steady as he gives a tentative lick. He’s instantly rewarded with a soft moan from both sides, so he follows up with a longer one.

“I wish we had prepared this more thoroughly,” Seychelles mumbles, “because I really want to see one of you to fuck the other right now.”

“Hm, yeah,” Australia moans in response (Hong Kong nearly comes again) bucking his hips forward the tiniest bit. Hong Kong slides his lips around him, and listens carefully when Seychelles instructs that he swirl his tongue around his cock, relishing in the groan that follows.

“Oh, fuck,” Australia says when he takes him a little deeper, and the hand in his hair pulls him off. “Don’t make me come yet. We’ve barely started.”

“Sorry,” Hong Kong mumbles.

“No, no, none of that. Get up, mate, can’t keep Sey waiting forever.”

“I was enjoying the show,” Seychelles says as they clamber up the bed with her. She drags at Hong Kong’s shoulder until he leans over to kiss her (can she taste Australia on his tongue, he wonders) and Australia crawls over her to mouth at her neck. Her hair is spread out over the pillows in a mess of dark curls, her legs are spread to accommodate Australia’s broad form, and Hong Kong thinks she’s beautiful and he feels honoured once again.

Australia kisses down her stomach, and he winks when he catches Hong Kong’s eye, then jerks his chin in a clear indication for him to join him, so Hong Kong moves down, Seychelles’ hand on his neck encouraging.

“Look,” Australia whispers, so Hong Kong looks as he kisses and strokes her thigh (she doesn’t seem to be ticklish there), then carefully slides a finger into her. Her hand clenches on Hong Kong’s neck. He glances up at her, and immediately looks down again, because her gaze is intense, almost too much so. Australia grins, moving his finger slowly.

“What should I...” Hong Kong asks, because he honestly doesn’t know where he fits in at the moment, and Seychelles pushes his head down, fingers tangling in the hair at the base of his neck. He licks his lips and makes to put his mouth against her (he did this in London, albeit very briefly), but Australia pushes his chin up again and thrusts two fingers into his mouth. Startled, he tries to pull away for a moment before he realises what is happening – what Australia wants from him – and wets the fingers with his tongue.

After Australia pulls his wet fingers back and shoots him an apologetic smile, Hong Kong gets around to putting his mouth on Seychelles at last, smiling slightly when he hears her moan and the fingers in his hair tangle more. Australia slides two fingers in and out of her, and Hong Kong is unsure where his other hand is, but he doesn’t need to know. He flicks his tongue over Seychelles. She smells like sex and body lotion and barbecue smoke, and he thinks he could get used to this.

He doesn’t know how long he continues like that, listening to the pleasured sounds she makes. He doesn’t care. Australia is murmuring something again, then. Seychelles cuts off a moan to murmur something back, and then she tugs at Hong Kong’s hair, so he looks up, tucking his hair behind his ear.

“Hong,” Australia says, as he reaches out to pull the hair free, and then in answer to Hong Kong’s glare, “Kong. Hong Kong.”

“Yes.”

He opens his mouth, but doesn’t say anything. A strange expression passes over his features, and then he’s tugging at Hong Kong’s neck and kissing him again. Hong Kong flails his right arm in surprise, and Seychelles giggles. She pushes him against Australia.

After a while, when air is starting to become an issue, Australia pulls away unhurriedly, says, “Couldn’t help myself there. Anyone ever told how good you look with your face between someone’s legs?”

“Can’t say so,” Hong Kong pants. No, definitely a new one, but he quite likes it.

“This is me telling you. You looked bloody amazing.” He pulls back all the way, smiling. “Can’t wait to see you fuck her.”

“Don’t be crude, Oz,” Seychelles says, pushing at his shoulder with her foot.

“Oi, you wanted to watch us fuck each other!”

“Uhm,” Hong Kong says.

“Yeah,” Seychelles replies, ignoring Australia. “I want you to fuck me. No other way to say it, I guess.”

“Yes,” he says. He doesn’t care that that was far too quick, even when Australia laughs.

He switches places with the other man, watches as Australia and Seychelles exchange a slow kiss while he strokes her thighs absentmindedly. Australia looks up at him, then down at his cock, and grins.

“I’ll give you a hand, yeah?” He shuffles over and wraps his large hand around Hong Kong without further warning. Hong Kong has to bite back a startled curse.

“There you go,” Australia says, guiding him to her. “Sey, you ready?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Hong Kong?”

He snaps out of his Australia-induced daze to nod.

“Brilliant. God, you two look beautiful.”

Without warning, Seychelles wraps her calves around Hong Kong’s back and pushes herself down on him.

He does curse this time, startled by the sudden heat and tightness enveloping him, and Seychelles moans in response. Australia makes a surprised sound.

“Couldn’t help it,” Seychelles laughs breathlessly. She throws her head back, and Australia latches his lips to her neck while he fondles a breast gently. Hong Kong decides to concentrate on something else, or this will be over very quickly.

He moves his hands to Seychelles’ hips, experimentally thrusting deeper into her, and smiles when she pushes back against him. He pulls out almost completely, then exercises all his restraint to thrust back in slowly, letting her adjust.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes. Hong Kong is unsure whether it’s because of him or Australia (or, quite possibly, the combination of both of them), but he takes it to mean she’s having a good time and moves inside her shallowly but quickly. She rocks back against him, so he makes his strokes a little longer. He’s breathing hard, his toes are curling and his forehead is sweatier than it already was, and he’s afraid if he looks up he will come immediately, but it’s so worth it.

A finger nudges his chin up, and then Australia’s mouth is on his again, sucking on his tongue, teeth running over his lower lip. Hong Kong cards a hand through the man’s hair (also sweaty) and uses him to hold himself up as he thrusts into Seychelles, now fast and deep, his other hand on her waist. She’s moaning and tilting her hips up. When he finally looks down at her, Australia has a hand on her, rubbing her clit quite frantically. He grins at Hong Kong.

“You’re close, yeah?” he breathes.

“Fuck,” Hong Kong says in response, and Seychelles lets out a high moan, legs clenching rhythmically around his thighs.

Australia meshes their lips together messily, then shoves Hong Kong backwards, dislodging him from Seychelles.

“ _Hey_!” she calls indignantly.

“Sorry, love,” he replies. “You got him last time.”

Hong Kong wonders if he gets a say in this, but of course Australia looks up at him, hand on his heaving chest, face questioning.

“What do—” Hong Kong starts to ask.

“I want to suck you off,” Australia says bluntly. Seychelles gasps, and a thrill of arousal shoots through Hong Kong’s body. He arches his back.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, although he’s unsure if Australia will even get around to putting his mouth on him, because he was already so close to coming and this is only making it worse (better?).

“Ace.”

“This is unfair,” Seychelles complains, but she doesn’t really sound scorned.

Everything goes white for a second when Australia swallows him down in a brisk motion. He throws his head back with a strangled gasp, fingers clenching in the sheets.

Hong Kong pants. He’s hot all over, incessant tingling rising in his body – he’s going to come very soon, he’s honestly surprised he hasn’t already. His hands are in Australia’s hair now (he’s not sure how they got there), twisting and pulling as the nation bobs his head.

Seychelles appears in his field of vision, pushing his hair out of his face, then sliding her fingers over his throat. Hong Kong follows her hand with his eyes until he catches Australia’s gaze, his eyes heavy-lidded.

Heat shoots straight to his cock, and he barely has time to choke out a warning before he’s coming, arching his back and whimpering through clenched teeth when pleasure explodes in his veins. His hands clasp Australia’s hair tightly as the nation _swallows_ , and Seychelles – Seychelles yanks the man up and kisses him deeply, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth when she pulls away.

Hong Kong falls back limply, completely overwhelmed with sensation.

“Alright there, Hong Kong?” Australia asks, sounding a little winded.

He flaps a hand vaguely, props himself up on his elbows. “You...”

“Yeah, me,” Australia says. He licks his already slick lips.

“And me, you _arse_ ,” Seychelles puts in. “You better do something good to make up for that.”

“I was planning on it, Sey.” He winks at Hong Kong. “Care to help?”

He scrambles into a sitting position and lets Australia direct him until he’s behind Seychelles, her back resting against his sticky chest. She drapes her hair over a shoulder so it’s not stuck between them and cranes her neck until she can kiss him messily. Their slick lips slip against each other, and he’s pretty sure he accidentally bites hers at some point, but she doesn’t seem to mind. Australia pulls at his hands until they rest on the curve of her ribs, just underneath her breasts.

“Good god,” Australia says, and Seychelles smiles into the kiss. She pulls away slowly, now dragging Hong Kong’s bottom lip between her teeth. He shivers a little, because that is unexpectedly nice.

She turns to the other man. Hong Kong settles back against the headboard and watches him kiss down her neck and across her breasts while he himself absentmindedly moves his fingers over her ribs. Australia moves down – suddenly, he’s sucking on Hong Kong’s fingers, and Hong Kong gasps in surprise. His fingers are freed with a small nip at the tip, then pushed up gently, over the swell of Seychelles’ breast, and he regains control of his senses when she arches her back against his chest. Her skin is soft under his fingertips.

His fingers tease over her nipples – still a little slick from when Australia kissed them earlier – and he smiles when it pulls a gasp from her when he tweaks one gently.

She is being pulled down, then, until her shoulders rest against his stomach and he can rest his chin on her head, and Australia has his head buried between her legs while one of his hands rests on Hong Kong’s thigh. He looks up at them from underneath dark lashes, and though Hong Kong can’t quite see the rest of him, he feels his spent cock give an interested twitch. It’s no use, though. It’s been a long day, and it’s still hot, and he is content with just leaning back and relishing this.

Seychelles clenches a hand down on his knee and arches her back. Her other hand is in Australia’s hair. It looks like she’s pushing him down, which is really sexy. Incoherent noises spill from her lips, and her legs are trembling.

“Oz, I’m—” She cuts herself off with a sharp gasp. Her shoulders press into Hong Kong’s stomach. “ _Oh my god_.”

Australia mumbles something against her that is completely undecipherable, but it doesn’t matter what he says anyway, because Seychelles arches off of Hong Kong, half-moaning, half-yelling wordlessly as she comes. (She’s amazing, Hong Kong thinks distantly.) He vaguely wishes he had been the one to do this to her, but this is also great, because Australia is leaning up again, leaning over her and kissing him, sharing the taste of her with him. Seychelles slumps back against Hong Kong, her fingers drifting up and down his thigh distractedly. Australia kisses her, too.

“Was that good?” he asks cheekily.

“Oh my god,” is the only thing she says in reply.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” He brushes some hair out of her face carefully.

“Hmh.”

He’s still hard, and as he sits back, he palms his cock softly, watching Hong Kong and Seychelles.

“Oh, _Oz_ ,” she says, pressing herself up a little. (Inadvertently pushing her hair into Hong Kong’s face.)

“Yeah?”

“You’re— Do you want to...”

He grins crookedly, which is unfairly attractive. “Only if you’re okay with it. I’m just fine over here. Little personal gratification, with this view, I’m not complaining.”

Her legs spread the tiniest bit, and she leans her head back on Hong Kong’s shoulder.

“Hong Kong, what do you think? Should I let him fuck me?”

He can’t help the tiny moan that falls from his lips, that would have made him blush if he weren’t already so red.

“I think, uhm. If you are, like, fine with that, you. I think, he should, yeah.” (What is his English _doing_? That was the most incoherent thing he’s ever strung together.)

Miraculously, Seychelles seems to understand him, because she tilts her head back up and says, “You heard the man, Oz. There better be something in it for me, though.”

Australia’s grin widens. “I think that’s where he comes in, yeah?”

“Oh, _yeah_ ,” she says. She leans her head back again and smiles at him, a little drowsy. Hong Kong doesn’t need any more hints this time; he runs his hands firmly down over her sides (he’s unsure of how ticklish she really is), then cards his fingers over coarse pubic hair and carefully circles the wetness he finds there. She breathes an encouragement.

She’s very slick, mostly because of Australia, he thinks. He slides his middle and index finger down on either side of her clit, trying not to overstimulate her, moving them up and down slowly. Australia locks eyes with him, and again, Hong Kong feels his cock twitch in vain. He quickly looks away, pushing his nose against Seychelles’ neck, kissing her jaw as he now circles his fingers over and around her. She sighs with pleasure. (Hong Kong is a little jealous of that multiple orgasms thing.)

The mattress shifts. Out of the corner of his eye, Hong Kong sees Australia leaning over again. Seychelles gasps.

“Yeah, there you go,” Australia says softly. Hong Kong’s fingers bump against his hand – he’s moving his fingers inside her again.

“Fuck,” she says, and then something that sounds like a mix between both their names, which has Hong Kong jerking his fingers because it’s unexpectedly arousing.

“Okay, love?”

She hums. Hong Kong can feel the vibrations of it in her throat.

He looks up when she slides down his body again, just enough that he can still reach between her legs and that Australia – Australia leans over both of them and pushes his cock into her, slowly, carefully. Her eyes close, and a moan falls from her lips. Australia breathes through clenched teeth. It hits Hong Kong again how lucky he is, that he is allowed here with them.

“ _Yes_ ,” she breathes. Her fingers clench on Hong Kong’s knee, and Australia’s hand runs up his side. Hong Kong reaches up to the man, putting a hand flat on his sweaty chest, and Australia grins.

“I’m gonna move, okay?”

“ _Yes_.”

“Ace.”

She rocks with him as he thrusts, and Hong Kong can’t do anything but follow the movement, trying to keep his fingers on her clit. Australia leans up over her shoulder to press their lips together briefly. Seychelles arches her back, and he kisses her as well. He doesn’t speed up, keeps his strokes slow and leisurely. His stomach brushes over Hong Kong’s hand.

Seychelles curses suddenly, her hips twitching up.

“Like that, yeah?” Australia asks.

“I’m—”

Hong Kong tries to speed his fingers up, and he smiles when she presses her shoulders against his chest tightly and makes a high sound in her throat, hips bucking wildly. Australia curses.

“Oh my _god_ ,” she gasps. Hong Kong slows his fingers down, but doesn’t stop them just yet.

“Yeah, love,” Australia says. His gaze drifts up to Hong Kong’s face. “That’s amazing.”

He bites his lower lip hard, then meshes his lips together with Hong Kong’s harshly. Hong Kong’s head bonks against the headboard of the bed, but he doesn’t even notice, surprised as he is. Australia makes a strangled sound into the kiss, and he stops thrusting. Thin fingers run over Hong Kong’s cheek.

They’re both – all three of them, actually – panting when they pull apart. Australia looks like he wants to say something, but instead he just looks down at Seychelles.

“Alright there, Sey?”

“Never been better,” she mumbles. “That was really hot, you know.”

“Glad to have been of service. Hong Kong, you alright?”

He mumbles a vague confirmation. He feels shaky and sticky and incredibly sated. Australia sits back.

“I’m going to go get something.” He waves around. “To clean us up a bit. We can shower in the morning, yeah?”

“Hmh,” Seychelles answers, sliding further down Hong Kong’s body. Australia grins and exits the room.

Hong Kong weaves his fingers through her hair absentmindedly. He expected awkwardness (like in London), but he feels at ease right now. He could probably drift off to sleep any moment, now that the temperature has sunken to a more comfortable level.

Australia returns with two washing cloths, one for Seychelles and one for Hong Kong, and while they’re busy with those, he gathers up the sheets from the ground and puts them back on the bed.

“You wanna stay here?” he asks Hong Kong. “There’s enough space on the bed, though I gotta warn you Sey gets clingy.”

“I do not,” she protests weakly.

“Well?” Australia asks, ignoring her. She pushes at his knee.

“I, sure,” Hong Kong stutters in reply. “If you want me to.”

“I’m asking you, nah?”

He putters around the room while Seychelles rolls off of Hong Kong’s legs, reaches over the side of the bed and pulls a pair of shorts from seemingly nowhere, shimmying into them, then rolls over to lie on her side with her back facing Hong Kong. She mumbles vaguely, and he smiles. His own boxers land on his legs, and he pulls them on. Australia clambers up on the mattress on his other side. He pulls the sheets over his feet.

“Sey?” he asks.

She hums.

“Ah.” He smiles. “Night, love.”

“Goodnight,” she mumbles, curling further in on herself.

Hong Kong slides down and lies on his back.

“That was good, yeah?” Australia asks, voice low.

“It was,” Hong Kong confirms.

“Next time I want one ‘f you to fuck the other,” Seychelles mumbles without turning over.

“Next time?” Australia asks, sounding amused, but she doesn’t answer. “Well, I wouldn’t mind, really. We’ll see, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Hong Kong says. His eyelids are heavy.

Australia brushes some hair from his forehead. “Night, Hong Kong.”

“Goodnight.”

He drifts off.


End file.
